


"I Lied." (That's a lie.)

by readdreamwrite28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry punches Draco, M/M, dialogue prompt, no comfort, tumblr ask, vague mentions of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readdreamwrite28/pseuds/readdreamwrite28
Summary: ”There was a moment there I almost didn't punch you” - dialogue prompt Or ”If it's any consolation I never believed in you anyways.” - dialogue prompt
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	"I Lied." (That's a lie.)

Draco pulled Harry into an empty classroom. 

Before he could say anything, Draco kissed him passionately and when he pulled away, “You might hate me after this,” he said.

Harry looked confused, but when he went to talk, no noise came out. He looked at Draco crossly. “I’m sorry, but I need to talk, and you to listen.” 

“You know I have the dark mark, and I’ve been working on something for the Dark Lord this year,” he took a deep breath. Better to just say it and get it over with. “I’ve been tasked with killing Dumbledore and fixing a vanishing cabinet that in the Room of Requirement, used to let Death Eaters in the school.” 

Draco was fiddling with his fingers and staring at the ground, not able to look Harry in the eyes. I’m doing this because I love you. And I don’t want this to hurt more than it has to, but I need you to hate me.

“It’s been hard to keep this from you, but I know it’s for better.” Truth. Like a band aid. Draco masked his feelings and looked Harry in the eye, met with sad green irises. “I’m sorry. I’ve been using you this whole time. To get information for Voldemort, to help him bring you down. When I said I loved you I never meant it. Every time we kissed it meant nothing.” Lie. Come on Draco. He watched as Harry’s eyes filled with tears and anger, but above all hurt. Draco quickly put a body bind spell on him, not that he was scared Harry would hurt him, if anything that would feel better than lying to him like this did.

“I’ve always hated you. I always will. I’ll never feel the way about you like you most likely feel about me.” Lie. Draco felt tears start to gather in his eyes. No! Go away! 

“I can’t tell you that he made me do this, because he didn’t. I came up with this idea on my own.” Lie. 

Lie. Lie. Lie. 

Harry, of course, being the chosen one was able to fight Draco’s magic, and punched him square in the face. Crack! Draco’s nose started bleeding profusely. He looked at everything with a dead face, wondering when everything had become lost to him. Nothing could hurt him as much as hurting Harry did. 

He wondered when he started only being able to see the color of blood. Or the deep red of the Dark Mark burned into his arm. Or the deep forest green color of the eyes he loved the most.

He wondered when the only thing that mattered to him became Harry. 

But apparently everything he touches dies.

He wouldn’t be surprised.

Harry looked like he was about to scream at him, but thought better of it and instead used his broken voice. “There was a moment there I almost didn’t punch you. And if we’re telling the truth here, I never believed in you anyways.” And he walked out. 

The next time he so much as glimpsed at Harry, there was a blinding green light, and the battle was over. 

But the end was just the beginning.


End file.
